Mistle Toe
by ElvenGoddess
Summary: There's a legend about Mistle toe in Hyrule. Zelda's been trying to avoid the stuff since she was little, but what happends when she is caught under it by accident? and with who? will it work out for the good or the bad?Chapter 9 is here!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the legend of Zelda  
  
I hope everyone likes my fic. I'm in a Christmassy mood so i decided to write a Christmas fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Legend:  
  
December 1st is when its starts, when people begins to hang up Mistle toe. If a boy and girl stand under the Misitle toe they are to kiss (unless the are related, of course) then spend the holidays (Christmas and New Years) together. The Goddess made this so that on one would be lonely during the holidays.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
"There she is!!" said Justin a hylian how wanted to be the lucky boy to spend the holidays with Princess Zelda.  
  
"Good day m'lady, you look lovelier then ever on this fine December morning." Justin said  
  
"Thank you good sir" she said as the snow light fell around her as she jumped down from the horse. She was dressed in a long green velvet dress with white fuzz trim on her sleeves, hood and bottom of the skirt.  
  
"May I be of any serves to you in your visit to the market today?" he asked. She wanted to say no but Impa already told that boy that'd be wonderful. Zelda sighed as the boy talked and talk as the walked around looking for a Christmas necklace. He picked one up and held it to Zelda's neck; it had a huge diamond on it in the middle of a snowflake.  
  
"I think this one looks wonderful on you." He stated. Zelda looked down at it thinking to herself * wearing this is just running around bragging I'm rich I'm rich look at me*  
  
"I don't think it will go with my dress" Zelda lied; she hadn't even gotten her dress yet. She put the necklace down and they began to walk to the neck place. Suddenly some mistle toe caught Justin's eye it was to the left.  
  
"Princess, lets go this way, I've heard there's a nice shop over there that sells great jewelry." Justin said full of hope. Zelda looked over to where he wanted to go, scanned the area and found Mistle toe. Justin noticed this and grabbed her hand trying to her there over to it. Zelda got free off his grasp and walks backward so she could what him.  
  
BAM!!!!!! Zelda felt someone bump into her and then fell but landed on something soft. Then she saw two beautiful eyes looking at her a little embarrassed. She relized he was the one that she bumped into and he'd soften her fall. She jumped up blushing a bit.  
  
"I'm very sorry sir." Zelda apologized to the blonde boy. He was about her age, he was buff and cute, he wore a green tunic.  
  
"M' lady it was my fault I was not watching were I was going, I should be the one apologizing." He said looking very sincere. By now there was a crowd around then the both heard someone yell  
  
"Look!!!!! They're standing under Mistle Toe!!!!!" They both looked up. Zelda was horrified, she avoided this for 17 years, she sighed and looked over at they boy, she couldn't upset the Goddesses. She noticed he was also blushing.maybe he didn't plan this..yea right like that'd happen. There faces became closer, then their eyes shut and there lips pressed against each other for a moment then they both pulled away.  
  
Finally the crowd went away and Zelda decided her father should meet this boy.  
  
"I'm Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule." She said attempting to fake a smile.  
  
"Oh how rude of me, I'm Link." He answers back.  
  
"If your not busy would you like to meet my father? After all we now are going to spend the holidays together." She explained trying not to give away how much she hated this moment.  
  
"Yes that's true. I've got nothing to do that would be fine." She said smiling Then walks towered the Castle when the reached the gates Impa met them there and escorted them in smiling thinking to herself * finally* They walked into the thrown room and all bowed before the King.  
  
"Father this is Link, I saw be spending the Holidays with him." Zelda told her father speaking properly.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you my boy," she King said shaking Links hand then turned to his daughter," its about time you met a boy."  
  
Zelda sighed "I'll show you around the castle now Link." She didn't want to get her father started on talking, he could talk forever and she wanted to get Link out of the castle as soon as possible. They walked through her courtyard and Link began talking to Zelda.  
  
"I'm very sorry about what happened, you seem upset, and I understand, you have guys always trying to get with you, it must be hard."  
  
She looked at him. "You have no idea, just because I'm the Princess everyone automatically thinks stuff about me, I'm stuck up, I have to have the biggest most expensive jewelry, I want to someday marry a stuck up prince like me." She sighed.  
  
"I never though any of that. I always say no one has a right to judge anyone until they truly know them." He stated  
  
"You've suppressed me, I guess I was a little guilty of that, I though you'd be like all the other guys, but so far you seem completely different."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind and aren't busy we can go to my house tomorrow and you may meet my family." Link asked  
  
"I'd love to do that!!! Get this place, no servants, no people telling me what to do and to see a real family, that's be wonderful!" she exclaimed  
  
"Alright then, I'll ride my horse over hear lets say.? What time works for you?"  
  
"Ummm. 8 to early?"  
  
"Not at all"  
  
They walked out to the Castle gates, Link kisses Zelda's hand and said goodbye. She waved as she watched him ride off to his come on his horse.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Zelda lay in her bed thinking out loud to herself. "Maybe this won't be as bad at it seemed all those years, Link seems very nice and he's kinda cute. I can't wait to meet his family." Zelda blushed at her thoughts  
  
Meanwhile at Links home:  
  
"Mom, tomorrow Princess Zelda is coming to our house! I'm to spend the holidays with her." Link exclaimed  
  
"Wow" was all his mother could say  
  
"You mean I'm gonna get to meet a real Princess?!?! " cried Links little sister, Saria  
  
"Yes you are!" Link said hugging his little sister.  
  
"Is she pretty?" asked Bradley, link brother who was younger then link but older then Saria.  
  
"Yea she's pretty," Link said thinking back to that day and smiling "very pretty."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
8 AM:  
  
Link arrived to the gate try find Zelda waiting on a white horse.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, I though I was making good time." Link said feeling a little bad.  
  
"Oh, your on time, I just came out early, don't worry." Zelda said smiling. They then rode off to his house. It was a small Log house, but was very nice. When they arrived Bradley and Saria came running out. Link jumps off his horse then like a gentleman helped Zelda off her horse.  
  
"This is Bradley," Link said as he patted a little boy about 10 who liked a lot like him but had brown eyes and brown hair, "And this is Saria." The little girl about 7 had short blue hard and green eyes she smiles and run over to Zelda. "I always wanted to meet a real Princess!" she said with excitement. Zelda smiled at her.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet a cute little girl like you!" Zelda told her smiling. Links mother, Athena, came out smiling.  
  
"This is my mother, Athena. Mom this is Princess Zelda." Link said introducing them. Zelda shook her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to met you Princess Zelda." Athena said bowing slightly.  
  
"Its nice to meet you too Athena. By the way you may just call me Zelda." Zelda said smiling.  
  
"Come see my room!!!" Saria yelled tugging on Zelda hand. Zelda took her hand and followed him into the house to her room.  
  
"Looks like Saria and Bradley like her, a lot." Athena told her son.  
  
"Yea, well what's not to like about her." Link said, and then blushed when he realized what he said. His mother just smiles at him and then they walked inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
They all sat down at the small square table, Bradley said grace and then began eating.  
  
"Sorry if this isn't the best cooking, I bet the cooking at the castle is wonderful." Athena said.  
  
"Actually this is the best meal I've had in a long time!" Zelda said truthfully. Athena blushed faltered.  
  
"So you two must spend the holidays together, are you going to be at the castle for Christmas then?" Athena asked  
  
"Yes, that's the plan." Link replied.  
  
"No," cried Saria and Bradley "we can't have Christmas without you Link, it won't be the same." Zelda looked at the two children, they truly loved their brother.  
  
"If it wouldn't be much trouble, why don't we have Christmas here, I'm mean there's nothing I'll miss at the castle, we always have a huge party and my father hardly notices I'm there," Zelda suggested  
  
"That'd be no trouble at all." Athena said.  
  
"Yay!!!!" Links siblings yelled.  
  
"Well its getting kinda late I should probley be going home now." Zelda said.  
  
"I'll ride with you home, its not good for a lady to ride all that way by herself at night." Link informed her. Saria run over and gave Zelda a hug. Zelda smiled at her.  
  
"Bye-bye." Saria said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight." Bradley said.  
  
"Thank you for coming over Zelda." Athena said.  
  
"Thank you for having me over, bye Saria bye Bradley." Zelda said as she mounted her horse and looked over at link to see if he was ready. Then they rode off to the castle.  
  
"Zelda, I want to thank you for what you did, me being with my family at Christmas means so much to then and me." Link told her.  
  
"When I saw the way you all cared for each other I didn't want to take that away from you." Zelda said. Link then Kissed her softly o the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Zelda." She said smiling at her.  
  
"Goodnight Link, have a safe ride home." She replied.  
  
"Oh umm. Zelda, I was wondering to you maybe want to go ice skating with me on the lake tomorrow?" Link asked.  
  
"Of corse I would love to go!" Zelda answered.  
  
"Ok then, I'll see you tomorrow." With that's like mounted his horse and rode back home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
I hoped you all liked my fic. Weather you did or didn't please review and let me know. I decided it's almost Christmas so I'd make a Christmas fic. I promise it will be done by Christmas if not before. Thank-you ^^  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	2. chapter 2

First of all I'd like to say sorrie for taking so long to update!! I got lazy and then I had finals.blah ad then I lost my paper which I wrote the next chappie on, but here it is now. I will do my best, better then last to and update much much sooner then before. I hope you like. Thanx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Zelda  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ Zelda was waiting be the Castle gate. She was dressed in a red ice skating dress, white leggings and a white jacket. Link road up in his green tunic. He helped Zelda up onto his horse, Epona. When they started to ride toward Lake Hylia Link felt Zelda's tiny arms tighten their grasp around his waist. He liked the feeling. They past many little kids playing in the snow, making snowmen and snow angels. Finally they arrived at the lake, it was frozen over and a few people were skating on it. The little house on the lake side was open for rentals. Link Jumped down from Epona and helped Zelda down, he then handed her, her skates and they both put them on.  
  
"Oh, my mom might bring and Bradley here later, I hope you don't mind." Link told her.  
  
"That fine." She replied.  
  
They went out on the lake and began to skate. Link watches as Zelda did a beautiful double spin. A light snow began to fall and Link though it made Zelda look like and angel. Zelda noticed Link watching her and smiled back at him. Across the lake a boy a little older then Zelda watched her skate and waited for her to skate closer to him. As she skated closer he purposially "accidently" bumped it into her.  
  
"Oh, I'm deeply sorrie m'lady." He said helping her up.  
  
"It's alright, I'm fine." She said.  
  
"Would you be too troubled to skate with a troubled young man?" he asked.  
  
"Well, you see I'm here with someone." She explained right as Link skated up and put an arm around Zelda.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Link asked shocking the guy who then left without a word.  
  
"Thank-you!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"It was no problem, sorrie that was the only thing I could come up with to get that creep away."  
  
"Well its worked." Zelda said smiling.  
  
Link smiles back at Zelda and slowly be begame to move closer to each other, but then the sound of someone yelling there names broke them apart. Saria and Bradly came running over and hugged both of them. Saria looked at Zelda with big eyes.  
  
"I love you dress!! You look so pretty in it!! I wish I had one like it!" Saria said.  
  
"Well if you think the dress is nice you should see her skate it in! She's awesome! Link told them.  
  
"I'm not that good." Zelda said blushing  
  
"Show them the spin." Link asked her.  
  
"Please?!" both Saria and Bradely begged.  
  
"Alright." She agreed.  
  
Zelda then skated fastly, jumped up and spun 3 times in the air and landed perfectly. They all claped and Link smiled at her.  
  
"Can you teach me to do that? Saria asked.  
  
"Sure, but it will take a lot of pratice." She told her smiling.  
  
After awhile of skating Athenia took Saria and Bradley back home.  
  
"Link, would you like to eat at the castle for dinner tonight? Zelda asked.  
  
"Sure." Link said as the skated off the ice and began to remove their skates. Link wne tand got Zelda's boots and jacket for her and then they were off to the Castle. As they rode home the snow began to fall a lot heavier. Link felt Zelda move a lot closer to him to keep warm and he was glad she could not see his face, for he knew he was blushing. They arrived at the castle and a guard led them to the stable and put Link horse in. They then walked into the Castle. When the walked in Zelda went up to her room to change and Link was led to a nice sitting room. A little while later Zelda walked in wearing a white evening dress with a large gold ribbon around her waist tired in a bow at the back. The twim of her dress was also gold and around her neck she wore a gold star. Link just stared thinking to himself *OMG, she is so beautiful!* She walked over to him and he gave her his arm and walked into the large dinning room for dinner. Link pulled out a chair for her, then one for himself. After dinner Impa entered the room.  
  
"There's a lot of snow. I think it would be wise if Link stayed here in a guest room tonight." She informed them.  
  
"I agree." She told her.  
  
"I'll have a guest room made up for him in a little while." She said then left the room.  
  
Zelda and Link talked for a while. Impa came back to let them kow that his room was ready and which room it was. As the evening grow later Link walked Zelda to her room(he was shown were his room was.) They stoped at her door and both paused looking at each other. Slowly there faces moved closes until their lips met, Link wraped his arms gently around Zelda waist as she did the same around his neck. After what seemed like forever they broke the kiss.  
  
"Good night." Zelda said smiling ast him as she entered her room.  
  
"Good night," he answer back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~ *looks at the clock* ok its 11:40 and I just wanna post this so I didn't to the best job reading over it. Sorrie for any typos and such. I hope you liked it. The next chappie will be soon!! Thanx.  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	3. chapter 3

Its taken me a little longer then I though, sorries! I'm getting better tho. I wanna thank a few people for reviews, they got me in the mood to get off my lazy butt. So thank you to: codesagewp, Ryou-grrl, Dark-Raven, that's just a few of you, thanx to everyone else how I didn't get time to mention. Ok now for chappie 3!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Zelda lay awake thinking about all that had happened that day, especially the kiss. *This actually isn't as bad as I though it was going to be, Link is such a gentlemen and I love this family. I think I'm actually falling for him.* Zelda though to herself before dozing off.  
  
Back in Link's room: Link was standing on the small balcony off his room looking up at the stars. *I still can't believe this is real. The Princess isn't like what I had heard she was, she isn't snotty and stuck up, she caring and fun and.oh goddess I'm falling in love with her, in all my dreams I never imaged I'd be staying in the castle!* Link decided he'd let his mind rest before he got to excited and wouldn't be able to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mommy, there's someone from the castle here to see you." Saria said pulling on her mom's dress.  
  
Athena then walked over to the front door to see one of the Kings messengers standing there.  
  
"Good morning my lady, I've been sent here to inform you that your son Link is safe, there was a lot of snow last night so the Princess though it'd be safer form him to stay there. Sorry for any worry we may have caused you."  
  
"Thank-you for coming all the way out here and please thank Princess Zelda for making sure my son was safe."  
  
"I will do that, have an nice day." He said before mounting his horse and riding back to the castle.  
  
Athena closed the door and walked back to the kitchen where Bradley and Saria were helping her back cookies.  
  
"What do you two think about getting out Christmas tree when Link get home?" She asked.  
  
"Yay!" they both cried.  
  
"Can we invite Zelda to come?" Bradley asked  
  
"Please??" Saria joined in with huge puppy eyes.  
  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea."  
  
A little while later Link arrived home.  
  
"Link, we're going to go get our Christmas tree! You should invite Zelda!" Bradley told his brother as he walked in the door.  
  
"Link just got back from the castle, maybe we should go tomorrow so he doesn't have to ride over there again today and I'm sure Zelda may already have plans today." Athena said.  
  
"Ok" the tow kids replied. "I ride over there first thing in the morning to see if Zelda would like to come with us." Link told them.  
  
The next morning Link rode over to the castle.  
  
"I can't let you in there the princess is sleeping and you haven't gotten her permission to enter." A servant said not letting Link in Zelda's room.  
  
"I just want to ask her something."  
  
The door opened and Zelda poked her head out.  
  
"Sorry, M'lady, I tried to tell this young man you were sleeping, but he insisted he need to talk to you."  
  
"Oh that's all right, what is it Link?" she said smiling at him.  
  
"Well I didn't mean to wake you, but my family is going to find our Christmas tree and they were wondering if you'd like to join us." Link said feeling kinda bad for waking her.  
  
"I love to! Give me a few minutes to get ready, ok?"  
  
A few minutes later Zelda came back and was dressed in a dark blue velvet dress and a long gray winter jacket. Link gave her his arms and the walked out of the castle to where he had left Epona. Link helped Zelda up and then they rode to his house where they found Saria and Bradley waiting outside from them.  
  
"Mom!! They're here!!" Bradley exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Link and Zelda dismounted the horse and the kids run over to greet them. Saira hugged Zelda.  
  
"Did you miss me?" The little girl asked looking up at Zelda with huge eyes.  
  
"Of cores I did" Zelda replied smiling down at Saria.  
  
Athena then came out "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Almost, I just need to go and the ax and some rope." Link said before running over to the same stable. "Ok, now were ready" he told them as he tired the roes to Epona and hooked the ax to her saddle.  
  
They all walked to the forest. Bradley and Saria started having a snowball fight and later Link and Zelda joined in. Athena watched enjoying the site of all her kids being so happy.  
  
"I found it!! I found the perfect tree!" Saria shouted.  
  
"No, it's to short." Bradley told her  
  
"How about this one?" Zelda asked pointing to a perfectly round tree  
  
"That perfect!!" Bradley and Saria yelled at the same time.  
  
"I like it too" replied Athena.  
  
"Good job Zelda." Link said smiling at her. Link then got the ax and chopped the tree down. Bradley helped him drag it over to Epona and they tired it up to her saddle so she could pull it home. Once the got it home Saria and Zelda found the tree stand so Link and Bradley could put it up and Athena went to find all the decorations. The five of them put one small strain of light around the tree and the few ornaments they had up.  
  
"Its so pretty!" Saria cried.  
  
Zelda watched them and then slipped out side for a few minutes. Link noticed her absence and went outside and saw she looked a little upset.  
  
"Zelda, are you alright?"  
  
"I feel so selfish, I have so much and your family has so little and they enjoy everyone so much more then I do, I want to get your family more stuff, but I don't want them to think its because I feel sorry for them.."  
  
"Zelda, you can get them whatever you like, they know you and now that it will come from the heart."  
  
Link then leaned down and kissed Zelda softly on the lips. Athena looked out the window at that moment and saw. She smiled; her son had finally fallen in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorrie again for taking so long!! Thank-you all for reviewing and please keep reviewing!!! I'm trying very hard to quite being so lazy!! I hope you liked it.  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	4. chapter 4

Hey! Yay it's summer!! That means I will be updating a lot more!!! Yay!!! I wanna say thanx too all these reviews: Miss Tetra thanx for your advice Some_1 Sorrie bout the cliffie The NEW Black Ninja thanx, I'm glad you like my story Codesagewp just getting reviews inspires me! Thanx for yours, I'm glad it's a fav and that you think it almost perfect. Ruby-sama 4.5 I glad you liked my story, thanx for all your reviews Rane Thanx for your review, I'm update for all my reviewers! God bless ya too ^^ Ani I love getting reviews thanx for yours ^_^ T-man yup no battles, I wanted to do something kinda different, I glad you like it  
  
Thanx again for reviewing if you have any questions or requests just put them in your reviews. Well enough of that Story time!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 4  
  
~December 21~  
  
Zelda and Link went back inside and found that dinner was almost ready.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" Zelda asked Athena.  
  
"If you like you could me set the table." Athena replied  
  
"Alright" Zelda responded as she set five plates around the small round table.  
  
In the living room Link, Saria and Bradley went through the Christmas boxes finding decorations.  
  
"Look!!" yelled Saria, "I found our stockings!!!"  
  
"Mine's got a hole in it.." Bradley said looking at the old stocking.  
  
Zelda walked in the living room and looked at Bradley's stocking.  
  
'I'm not the best sewer in the world, but I bet I could fix that for you." Zelda said smiling  
  
"Really?!?! Cool!" Bradley replied excited.  
  
Link watched with a smile on his face. His brother and sister loved Zelda and he knew he did too. *The goddess's must have been watching over to me to let me be able to share the holidays with Zelda* he though to himself.  
  
"Dinner's ready!" called Athena from the kitchen.  
  
Saria then took Zelda hand and walked to the kitchen. "Will you sit by me?" Saria asked giving her puppy eyes.  
  
Zelda smiled at her. "I'd love to sit by you!"  
  
"I wanna sit by Zelda too!!" Bradley said.  
  
"She's got two sides Brad, so you can sit on her other side." Link said Pulling out Zelda chair for her, then walked around the table to the chair across from her.  
  
"Thank-you Link." Zelda said smiling across the table at him. Athena then carried out the rest of the food and put it on the table. "Who wants to pray tonight?" she asked looking at Saria and Bradley.  
  
"I will." Volunteered Bradley  
  
"We thank you goddesses for this food and for letting Zelda stay with us. Ahem."  
  
They began eating and then suddenly they heard someone knocking on the door franticly.  
  
"I'll get." Link said getting up and walking to the door. A few minutes later he came back with a worried expression on his face and Impa followed him.  
  
"What wrong?" Zelda asked looking at both of them  
  
"Your father has fallen very ill." Impa began  
  
"Zelda.go to him, you can come back and visit us when he's better." Link told her.  
  
"Ok," she then turned towards Links family. "Thank-you so much for everything, I promise I will be back." She said as Saria and Bradley run up to her and gave her hugs.  
  
"Bye.." they both said  
  
Link walked Zelda outside and hugged her. Then he watched the women he loved mount a horse and ride off. He didn't go back inside until she was out of site, then he whispered, ".Please come back soon."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~December 22~  
  
Zelda sat in a chair by her father's bed waiting for a doctor to arrive. She been sitting there all night had had many fallen asleep once for like an hour. She just sat there and watched her father cough in sleep. She wiped his face with a cloth, he had a high fever.  
  
"Zelda..?"  
  
She looked over at her father. "Daddy, your awake, the doctor on his way don't worry."  
  
"When did you get home, I though you were having dinner with that nice boy, Link?"  
  
"I was, but when I found out you were sick, I came home to see you."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
" Its fine. You need to save your energy your very week."  
  
"She's right," said a voice at the door, it was Raura, the doctor, "I've already been told of your condition, so I'm going to get you some medication as soon as possible."  
  
"Thank-you sir." Zelda said  
  
"As for you, m'lady, you should get some rest, you don't wanna get sick yourself." Raura told Zelda. "Alright, I'll do that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Link sat outside playing his wooden ocarina, when his mother walked outside and sat beside him.  
  
"Hi mom." he said setting down his ocarina  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Link looked at his mother wondering where this conversation was going to lead to.  
  
"All I'm trying to say is maybe she's need someone right now. Saria and Bradley will understand. Anyways, I've got to go start dinner."  
  
Link watched his mother go inside then her words got him thinking. He was quite all through dinner because he couldn't stop thinking about his mother's words.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's in her fathers room right this way Link." Impa said leading Link to Zelda  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Zelda looked up and saw Link standing in the doorway.  
  
"Link?! What are you doing here at this time of night?! You could have been hurt riding over here, it's very late."  
  
"I know, but I just wanted to see how you were doing, I was a little worried about you."  
  
Impa decided to leave them alone. Zelda got up from the seat by her fathers bed and walked over to Link and hugged him. He cupped her chain in his hand and tilted her head towards his and gently kissed her. Zelda's father woke up at that same minute and saw them; he smiled and pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't know he saw. Finally, he though my daughter has fallen in love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Sorrie it's taken me so long! Hopefully I can update more often cuz its summer! Please review! Thanx  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	5. chapter 5

I wanted to update before I went to camp but I was so busy I couldn't, I'm very sorrie, but now I'm back! Yay! Now time to thank my devoted fans!! Katie: glad you like the plot! Ruby-sama 4.5: I'm updating so the flying pigs don't attack me!! Darkside: thnax for reviewing and letting me knew you like my story. jojo: hopefullying I'm not updating to slowly Hotaru: yay, a new fan!! Glad you like it. Dragonia: I'm updating as soon as i can just for my fans like you! sawyerzelda: don't worry, I promise I will finish this fic, cuz I hate when I get into a fic and the  
writer stops writing it. Story Weaver: sorrie to keep ya waiting!  
  
Ok lets begin!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Link and Zelda broke the kiss.  
  
"I'll find you a place to sleep tonight, it way to lay to even think about going home."  
  
"Alright, but you need sleep as well, you look exhausted Zelda."  
  
After walking about a minute they found a servent who went to step up a room near by for Link. Zelda and Link went into a sitting room to wait for her to return. After some time passed Impa walked into the sitting room to inform Link his room was ready, but she found the two of them asleep in each other arms on one of the couches. She decided just to let them be and went to check on the king.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*After Link left back in time a little while*  
  
Athena watched as Link rode off to the castle and she smiled and though to herself, I remember when I was like that before his father passed away. we were so in love nothing could keep us apart. She looked out the window up at the sky.  
  
"You should be proud of your son. He takes after you to , he'll do anything for the one he loves."  
  
She closes her eyes and began to remember her past: -flashback-  
  
"Athena, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Hayden asked as he brushed away his loves tears.  
  
"My..family is moving. We don't have enough money for all of us to live here." Athena said looking away as more tears fell.  
  
Hayden pulled Athena close to him and looked up at the sky and prayed to the goddess's "oh goddess please help me find a way to be with my love, don't take her from me.  
  
"When do you leave?" Hayden asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I have a week left.." Athena replied dully.  
  
*a week later* Hayden approached Athena's family, as they were getting ready to leave.  
  
"May I ask you something sir?" hayden said walking up to Athena's father.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I know Athean is still young and I'm not that rich right now, but I've got a second job and I'm working on build a log cabin and with your permission I'd like to ask you to let you daughter stay and be my wife."  
  
Athean's face lite up, then she looked at her father and when her father saw how much she wanted this he agreeded.  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~December 23~  
  
Zelda woke up and was surprised to she was in Link arms. How did he get here? Oh yea he came to check on me last night. She smiled at the sleeping boy and cuddled in his arms. A few minutes later he awoke and was startled himself.  
  
"I'm not gonna get hung or anything for falling asleep with you right.." Link asked a little afraid.  
  
"Of course not!" Zelda said giggling.  
  
"Breakfast is ready in the dining room." Said Impa who appeared from nowhere.  
  
"Thank-you. We'll be right there." Zelda told her as she got up to walk to the dinning room.  
  
Link got up as well and gave Zelda his arm as the walked to breakfast.  
  
"If your father's not well we can stay here for Christmas." Link told Zelda before taking a bite of his French toast.  
  
"What about your family..? You being their means so much to them."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure they will understand that your father is ill..and .i..i love you and I want to spend Christmas with you."  
  
This was the first time either of them had told the other their feeling for each other even though they'd had those feelings for a while.  
  
"I love you too, Link, and I want you to be with me on Christmas as well."  
  
Link set his fork down and cupped Zelda's cheek and kissed her. They would have kissed longer but a servant walked in to take their dished away.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you M' lady.."  
  
"Its alright. Link, do you want to go play in the snow?" Zelda asked suddenly  
  
"That sounds like fun! Lets go!" He said picking her up and carring her to her room to get her coat.  
  
When they got outside the had a snowball fight. Link tackled Zelda playfully and the rolled around in the snow Zelda ended up on top and smiled down at Link and then kissed him. When they broke the kiss she threw a snowball at him and got up and hid behind a tree.  
  
The King was watching out the window. He'd never seen Zelda this happy before. He was glad Link bumped into her under the mistle toe that day, even though he wasn't a prince he was a great boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorrie if that was kinda short, its midnight and I have to leave for vacation at 4 am!! I wanted to update tho for my awwome devoted fans before I left. So I want to see lots of reviews when I get back! Tell your friends to read my fic and review tell you cat your dog your mom!.ok so maybe I went a little overboard! Just review! Please!!!!! Oh and next chappie will be longer and it will finally be Christmas!!!!! Yay!!!!  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	6. chapter 6

I'm back!!!! Sorrie to keep you all waiting! Now time to thank my fans and then lets gets this show on the road!!  
  
Ravo: yup I'll write more for sure! Chibi Milliardo Peacecraft: glad you like it, thanx for the awesome rating. Hotaru: I'm sorrie you had to wait an extra day; I'll try and have this chappie make up for that. dragonia: *eyes tears up* the best L/Z fic. Awwww thank you! *hugs* this chappie will be extra good for you as well. Maverickzero: thank you for you patience oh devoted fan! idiotbx3: I'm glad you liked my sappy story! Anonymous: thanx for wishing me luck it mean a lot, no worries. Story Weaver1: glad you liked it!! ?_?: I'm glad you keeping reading my story!!  
  
ElvenGoddess: I love my fans!!!! *gives all her fans a great big hug* ok, now to the story!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
After their snowball fight, they went back inside to sit by the fire where two mugs of hot coco were waiting for them. Zelda sat in Link's lap. He placed his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Oh, my goddess!"  
  
"What is it Zelda?"  
  
"Today's the twenty-third and I haven't really done any Christmas shopping!"  
  
"Well, lets go today then, its not even lunch time so we'll have plenty of time."  
  
Impa walked in as they were talking.  
  
"If your going to go shopping you may want to up on dry cloths, it will take for ever for the ones your wearing to dry by the fire. Link the room we set up for you last night has some cloths for you in it."  
  
They both got up and walked into their room to change. A little while later Link came out and went to the sitting room to wait for Zelda. He was wearing nice black pants and a red collared shirt. He was holding a nice jacket to go with it. After fifteen minutes or so Zelda came out. Link heard her walked and was about to make a comment on how girls take forever, he looked up at say it and his breath was taken away. Zelda was wearing the long green velvet dress, with white trim on the sleeves, hood and bottom of the dress, which she wore when she met Link. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with one strain hanging down by each ear and it was curled. She had very small pearl earring in each ear.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful."  
  
"You look great yourself." Zelda said smiling.  
  
"That's the dress I met you in."  
  
"You remember that?"  
  
"Of course I do. I haven't forgotten a single moment we've spend together." Zelda walked over to Link and kissed him passionately. She knew he truly loved her and her love for him was the same. She broke to kiss and hugged him then whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He kissed her cheek." I love you to, Zel."  
  
"Can you wait just a few more minutes, I need to go talk to my father."  
  
"I'd wait forever for you."  
  
Zelda smiled and walked up to her father's room. She walked over to the chair by his bed and sat down and was happy to see he was awake and looking better.  
  
"Hi Daddy."  
  
"Zelda. I was thinking, I know you are planning on staying here now for Christmas because I'm ill, but I want you to spend it with Links family."  
  
"But."  
  
"I've seen you two together and I know how much it would mean to his family. I'll just live with Christmas Eve. Why don't you invite his family to our Christmas Eve Ball? I'll have cloths made for them today. I've been wanting to meet his family for a while now."  
  
Zelda hugged her father and walked down to meet Link. She had a huge smiled on her face.  
  
"Link! My father wants us to have Christmas at you house and he wants to invite you family to our Christmas Eve Ball tomorrow. He's having cloths made for them!!"  
  
"Can I go thank your father?"  
  
Zelda then led Link up to her father's room.  
  
"Thank-you so much sir, this means so much to me and my family."  
  
"Its no problem. Now go have fun and take god care of my daughter."  
  
Link put his arm around Zelda and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to her."  
  
Impa walked in at that moment. "Hurry up you two, your carriage is waiting for you!  
  
Link helped Zelda into the carriage, then got in and sat beside her. Then they rode off to their first shopping stop the gruedo valley. At the entrance of the valley many of the women who lived then set up stand to sell goods they'd made. There was a cloths stand, a music stand, a food stand, jewelry and much more. They walked around and looked at the stuff and stopped at the cloths stand.  
  
"How many I help you two today?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had and ice skating dress in little girls sizes?"  
  
"You in luck, I have three left, a purple one, a blue one and a red one."  
  
Zelda looked at the three and though for a couple minutes.  
  
"I'll take the blue one."  
  
"Would you like it gift wrapped?"  
  
"Yes, please." Zelda said handing the lady the amount of rupees needed for the dress and a few extra for a tip on the gift-wrapping.  
  
"Thank-you and have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"You to."  
  
After a full day of shopping they returned to the castle. A few servants came out the help carry in all they stuff they had bough. Another servant came out with large boxes. They were the outfits made for Links family for the party tomorrow. They loaded them into the carriage. Link tired Epona to the front of the carriage with the other two horses and they rode off to his house. When they arrived Saria and Bradley came running out of the house.  
  
"Guess what?" Link asked them  
  
"What?! What?! Tell us!!!" both of them cried  
  
"Well, Zelda's father invited us to a ball tomorrow and he had cloths mad for us!"  
  
"I'll get to wear a nice dress?" Saria cried.  
  
"Yup" Zelda said walking out with the boxes. " These are for you."  
  
Saria hugged Zelda. Athena was inside but she heard everything so she went outside to thank Zelda.  
  
"Please thank your father for us. This is amazing."  
  
"Well I bet all of you will look amazing tomorrow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~December 24~  
  
At 5:00pm guests began arriving at the castle for the Christmas Eve Ball. The Ballroom was decorated magnificently and there were tables and tables with tons of food. Everyone was dressed so elegantly. A carriage was sent for Link and his family and it had just arrived at the castle. Link stepped out first he was wearing a black tux. Next Bradley got out he was wearing a tux as well but his was white. Link then helped Saria out. She was wearing a long green dress made from the finest material. It flared out at her waist and the sleeves also flared out like a princess dress, in each ear she wore a gold star earring and a matching necklace around her neck and gold shoes. Finally Athena came out. She was wearing a glittery gold tan top dress with a matching shawl and shoes. The jewelry she wore were stars, a star necklace and dangling star earring. The King was Link and walked over to him.  
  
"Welcome to my home, please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy yourself. I've heard so much about you, it's an honor to finally meet you." The King said shaking each of their hands.  
  
"Its an great honor to meet you as well, and be invite to your ball. My son only tells me good things about you sire." Athena said greeting the King. "Your Zelda's daddy?" Saria asked.  
  
"Yes, and who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Saria and that's my brother Bradley."  
  
"Its nice to meet you both. Zelda should be down in a few minutes, she's still getting ready."  
  
A few minutes later Zelda camp down the stairs, which led to the ballroom, she was wearing a white tube top dress that fit tight on the chest and flared out at her waist. It had silver glittery snowflakes all over it. She also wore white gloves that started a little above her elbow and made a triangle on her hand. Around her neck she wore a silver snowflake necklace with a few diamonds on it and diamond earrings. He hair was up in curls on her head. Link looked up and saw Zelda mouth almost dropped. She smiled down at him and walked over to him.  
  
"Link, you look amazing!"  
  
"And you.you look like an Angel." Link said making Zelda blush.  
  
The rest of Links family walked over to say hi to Zelda.  
  
"Saria! You look like a princess!"  
  
"I know! I love this dress!" the girl said spinning around making her dress twirl.  
  
"Bradley, wow, I didn't even recognize you! You look so handsome."  
  
"You your beautiful Zelda." Bradley said blushing.  
  
"Thank-you Zelda, these cloths are wonderful and I haven't seen the kids so excited in a long time." Athena said giving Zelda a hug. "Now you to go have fun don't worry about us."  
  
Link offered his arm to Zelda; she accepted it and they walked around. Zelda had to stop a lot and say hi to people, introduce them to Link. They got to one of the food table and Link got them some sparkling sider to drink. Suddenly everyone was quieted down for the King was going to speak.  
  
"I'd like to start the dancing, but I decides to give to first dance my daughter Zelda and Link."  
  
Link looked a little nervous.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, I know you can dance." She said smiling at him.  
  
The couple made their way to the dance floor and waited for the music to start; when it started they began to dance. Everyone watched and commented on how well they both dance and how prefect they looked together. As another song started everyone joined in and started to dance. Link and Zelda stopped after awhile ad walked out to a balcony.  
  
"See, it wasn't that bad."  
  
"Ok, you were right."  
  
"Where' you learn to dance so well?"  
  
"My mom taught me. I remember when she and my dad used to dance when I was little. They were so good."  
  
Zelda smiled and looked up at the sky. Link watched her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. Their eyes met and then their lips did the same. When they broke the kiss Zelda rested against Link's chest. Slowing people began to leave. Link and Zelda went to find his mom and siblings. All Zelda's stuff had already been dropped off at Links house earlier so they were ready to go. Zelda gave her father his present early and hugged him goodbye, then took Saria's hand and walked to the carriage. Link and Zelda sat on one side and Athena sat on the other side with an overly excited child on each side. Athena hoped the party would have tired them out, but nothing can put a kid to sleep the night before Christmas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Christmas Day~  
  
After Zelda read to Saria and Bradley they finally went to sleep but not for very long. At 5:00 am Saria and Bradley woke Link and Zelda up.  
  
"Come on lets go open our stockings!!!!!"  
  
"Wake up!!"  
  
Link got up and decided to help wake Zelda up. He picked her up and carried her out the living room where to tree and stocking where. He set her down on the couch then grabbed her stocking and his. Saria and Bradley sat on the floor near to couch looking through their stocking. A few minutes later Athena came out, there was no one you could stay sleeping through all that noise.  
  
"Look at all this candy!" Bradley exclaimed!  
  
"And all the toys!" Saria joined in looking at the little toys she had found in her stocking.  
  
Zelda looked through her stocking and found cute little things Saria and Bradley had made her. She pulled out a wood carving of a fairy Bradley had made her and a dried flower necklace from Saria.  
  
"Link thought me how to carve."  
  
"Its beautiful Bradley. And I love this necklace Saria." Zelda said pulling it on.  
  
Saria just smiled at her and watched Link and Zelda finish going through their stockings.  
  
"Is it present time?" the two kids said at the same time. "Please?!?!"  
  
"Ok" Athena said giving in as she walked over to the tree and started handing out presents.  
  
Saria opened up a bow for Zelda and pulled out the blue ice skating dress.  
  
"Its beautiful!! Thank-you so much Zelda!"  
  
"Your very welcome Saria." Zelda said smiling at her.  
  
Next Bradley opened his present from Link and Zelda it was a small but beautiful sword.  
  
"Link said you wanted one, he helped pick it out."  
  
"Its awesome! Thanx you two!"  
  
"Zelda, it wasn't necessary for you to get me anything." Athena informed her as she opened the small box and pulled out a necklace with a sapphire stone on it.  
  
"It matches your eyes and its not to big so you can wear it with almost anything."  
  
Now for Links present from Zelda. She handed him a medium sized box with a large green bow on it. He opened it and pulled out a blue ocarina.  
  
"You seem to like to play and your ocarina isn't in the best of shape. This one is part of the royal treasure but I want you to have it."  
  
"Thank-you, I'll take good care of it." Link said hugging Zelda.  
  
Zelda then opened her presents. From Saria she got a card that had a drawling of her and Saria on it and a small purse her mom and helped her sew. From Bradley she got a larger wood carving picture frame. Athena got Zelda a bag of home made popery. Link pulled out a small bow for Zelda. She untied to ribbon and opened it up to find a sliver bracelet with a Z on it. It was the one she had been eyeing when they went shopping. Zelda thanked everyone and kissed Link. The rest of the day Zelda help Athena prepare an amazing dinner.  
  
"Dinner time everyone!" Athena called.  
  
Everyone sat down and Saria prayed.  
  
"Oh goddess thank you for this food we are about to eat and thank you for all our present. Ahem."  
  
"This is really good." Link said  
  
"Zelda helped make it." Athena replied.  
  
"You haven't even had the best part. I made a cheery pie by myself for desert." Zelda said smiling.  
  
After everyone had finished dinner Zelda got the pie and they ate that.  
  
"Need help with cleaning up?" Zelda asked Athena.  
  
"No, go spend time with Link."  
  
Zelda walk to the living room where Link was and sat next to him on the couch. Saria and Bradley where in Bradley's room playing with their new stuff. Zelda cuddled next to Link and then He kissed her. Saria went to go get a toy she left in the living room and stopped in the doorway, then ran back to Bradley's room.  
  
"Hurry! You have to see this!"  
  
They both walked quietly to the door and saw Link and Zelda kissing.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna marry here?" Saria asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I love Christmas!!! Hehehe. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter I made it longer for all my devoted fans!!! Please review and I hope to have the next chappie up with in a week, I might start getting slower because skool starts next week..-_-.  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	7. chapter 7

Wow. Its been awhile and I'm so sorrie it's taken me forever!!! Senior year is harder then I though!!! And then my computer wouldn't let me log on fanfiction.net for the longest time and I was getting upset! Well here's anoerther chapter and I hope you like it and will forgive me for taking for so long to update. And hey it's almost Christmas again, perfect timing!!! Heheh  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The next morning Athean walked out of her room and into the living room to Find Zelda asleep in Link's arms on the couch. A few moments later Saria came running out from her room.  
  
"Shhh! Let them sleep, lets start making breakfast." Athena whispered to Saria.  
  
"Ok"  
  
A few minutes later Bradley came in and wanted to help as well. Soon the aroma of waffles woke the sleeping couple.  
  
"Good morning sunshine!" Zelda say to the half awake Link.  
  
"Good morning." He said back and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I knew I heard something!" Saria said walking around the corner in a green aprin and flour on her face.  
  
"What smells so good, are you making us breakfast?" Link asked, getting up and giving his little sister a good morning hug.  
  
"I'm helping mom make waffles."  
  
"I am too!" Bradley said running around the corner soon followed by Atheana  
  
"I glad to see you two up, breakfast is ready."  
  
After breakfast Zelda got her things together and said her goodbyes, then headed back to the castle.  
  
"Zelda! How was your Christmas?" Her father asked as she walked in the door.  
  
"I had a wonderful time! I got to help cook Christmas dinner, and.well Link's family is just amazing."  
  
"I'm glad you had a good time, and I can tell you did, your glowing with happiness. We are going to have our traditional New Year's Eve Ball, why don't you invite Link family as well as him."  
  
"That would be splendid! I could help Saria and Bradley find costumes! I already know the perfect one I'd like for myself."  
  
"Why don't you go tomorrow after lunch and see if they'll be able to attend and then see if they like to go shopping with you."  
  
"Alright"  
  
Zelda hugged her father and went up to her room to recreated the past few days in her mind, her smile never left her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Zelda woke up and looked through her cloths trying to decide what to wear. Finally she picked out a long purple dress and a white clock to go over it. Next she went down stairs to have breakfast with her father.  
  
"Impa will have a carriage prepared for you and ready to go after lunch."  
  
"She is going with me right?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on Link door and Saria and Bradley run to answer it hoping to find Zelda.  
  
"Saria!!! Bradley!! Its been so long!!! How was your Christmas?"  
  
"Malon!!" They both cried as they hugged her.  
  
"Don't just stand out in the cold, come on in."  
  
"Thank-you, Athena. I wanted to stop by earlier but I didn't have time. I have Christmas gifts for you all" Malon said as she opened up her bag and took out some presents and handed them to Saria and Bradley and Atheana.  
  
"Thank-you!" Saria said as she opened it, "we have one for you as well." She ran over to their tree and grabbed the loney present under the tree and handed to it Malon. Link came into the Living room to join everyone, he was just finishing up the dishes from lunch.  
  
"Well, I also came over to invite you to the New Years Eve Party we always have at the ranch."  
  
"Have we ever missed it before"  
  
Malon turned around and hugged Link when she heard him. Then there came another knock at the door and Saria and Bradley were up again racing to answer it.  
  
"Zelda!!" They yelled and let her in.  
  
She smiled at the two kids and then saw Link and the red headed girl clinging to him.  
  
"Hi, umm.. I was just on my way to go shopping and I though I'd stop buy, I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"Your not intruding" Link said breaking away from Malon, "Malon, do you think Zelda could come to your New Year's Eve Party with us?"  
  
"Sure! That would be so much fun!"  
  
"Oh.. Thank-you for inviting me, but I can't, there's this mascarade at the Castle and I've already commited to going."  
  
"Well miss you at our party then" Malon said once again clining to Link.  
  
"Well, I should be on my way, I have stuff I need to do, it was nice meeting you and thank-you for inviting me" Zelda said and then walked out the door and got into the carriage and rode away, she held back her tears in front of Impa but Impa knew something was wrong.  
  
"Why's she leave in such a hurry?" Malon asked and everyone else wondered the same thing, Malon was a very clingie person, it was just part of her personality, no one ever took the other way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The carriage stopped and Zelda and Impa got out and walked into a costume shop. Zelda found the costume she'd wanted right away. After they bought it, They went back to the castle and arrived in time form dinner.  
  
"Zelda, how did everything go?"  
  
"I got my outfit and it the exact one I wanted." "That wonderful. Did Saria and Bradley find outfits?"  
  
"They won't be able to make it, they all already have plans for New Year Eve." Zelda informed her father while keeping her fake smile plastered upon her face. "I'm a bit tired from my trip so I'll be going to my room to rest fro the night." She hugged her father and went to her room. When she shut the door, she fell on to her bed and the tears began to fall.  
  
"Who was that girl?" "Why was she all over Link?" "Why did he left be all over him? "Was I only just there because we were suppoed to be together for the holidays?" "Do I really mean anything to him?" All these questions filled her mind and after awhile she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well I hope you liked it! Sorrie if it was a little short, I will try and update very soon! I have to time and I can get on now!! Please review!!!  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	8. chapter 8

Sorrie, I'm slow!!!! Thank-you for reviewing and waiting. I'll admit I was a little discouraged when I got a flame and to that flame, it's a fan fic, it doesn't have to be exactly like the game and yes I did play ocarina of time!!!!! Anyways. Thanx again for all the reviews. Angelica I was very flattered with all your reviews, I'm glad you liked it that much! Well here I go!!!!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
New Year's Eve:  
  
Impa brushed Zelda's long beautiful blonde hair and then began to take parts from the front and twist them up. Once she had twisted the front she put the rest of her hair in a high ponytail with the ends of the twists joining in. She added the final touch by curling the hair in the ponytail. Now Zelda was ready to go put her costume on. She carefully slipped her silver and light purple glittery gown on without messing up her hair. The gown went all the way to the floor. The cut was like a tube top but had chiffon off the shoulder straps. Around her neck she wore a medium sized diamond cut in a square, but it was tilted sideways. Her mask was outlined around the outside and the eyes in the same light purple color that was in her dress and the rest was silver glitter. Silver glitter was also lightly scattered on her hair and lastly Impa attached her wings to the back of her dress. They were fairly large and curled on each end; and were transparent except for the glitter. Impa took a few steps back to look at Zelda,  
  
"You've got the be the most beautiful fairy I've ever seen."  
  
"Thank-you Impa," she said smiling a bit. She loved this ball and her outfit, but she still couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to be there with Link. When she was a little girl she used to dream about finding the perfect man for her, someone who didn't care that she was royal and treated her normal. Maybe that man was meant to stay a dream forever.  
  
Zelda placed a fake smile upon her face and walked out of her room and descended down the stairs until she reached the ballroom. It was dimly lit with tiny white lights everywhere and there were table and table of food. They had some musicians playing music by the dance floor. The doors to the garden open and part of the garden lit up. Everything looked beautiful, but it only made Zelda sadder. After what seemed like forever she finally made it to an empty table in a corner of the room. She had run into so many people on the ay there and she had to be polite and say hello. She sat down at watched the couple dance. Two little kids caught her eyes. She guessed they were 8 or so. It was a little boy and girl. The boy hand the girl a flower and then they tired to dance like everyone else. Zelda though they we so cute but she was tired of watch couples. She walked outside and sat on the edge of a large fountain in the garden and dipped her index finger in the water sighing quietly to herself.  
  
At the entrance a young man entered the castle, he wore a brown tunic and a Keeton mask (this one is brown not yellow). He scanned the ballroom as if he wore looking for someone, but he wasn't going to have a hard time considering everyone had masks on. He began to approach different people one by one hoping to find the one he was looking for. But all he seemed to get were strange looks. After he had searched almost everywhere he sighed and headed outside to get some fresh air. He began to look for somewhere quiet to sit when he saw the most beautiful site. Sitting by on the edge of the fountain was an angel. He just stared in awe for a few minutes and then slowly began to approach he.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walking toward her. She sighed and though to herself *can't they just leave me alone.* The person kneeled down in front of her making her wonder what he was going to do. He slowly moved his hands to his mask and removed it. She watched him and gasped when she saw those two beautiful baby blue eyes staring into her violet ones. He took one of her hands in his.  
  
"I.I'm at a loss of words by your beauty." he managed to say.  
  
"I ..thought you..you were going to Malon's party." she looked away when she said that name and Link could she the hurt in her eyes before she did.  
  
"I saw going to, but I belong here with you."  
  
"But.won't Malon be upset..I me.." Link places a finger over Zelda lips cutting her off and looked into her eyes again.  
  
"Malon and I are just friends, she's like my sister.I'm sorry, if I gave you the wrong impression..I never wanted to hurt you Zelda.I love you more than anything.."  
  
"Oh Link..I love you too.."  
  
The space between their faces began to shrink until their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me?" Link asked after breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'd be honored to." Zelda replied smiling.  
  
Link took her arm and led her back into the ballroom where they joined all the other couples dancing. After a few songs they went to greet Link family how had just arrived. Bradley was dressed as a wolfos, Saria was a butterfly, Athena was cat and Malon, who also came, was a horse.  
  
"Welcome!! I love all your costumes!"  
  
"I'm sorry if I may have given you a bad impression of me.." Malon begain  
  
"No! don't worry, it was my fault to assume, no hard feeling?"  
  
Malon smiled and being the clingy person she was hugged Zelda. Zelda then took Malon around and introduced her to many of the young men there and she had dances reserved for her the rest of the night. Link and Zelda made there way back to the dance floor and Athena watched happily.  
  
"No! your doing it all wrong!!"  
  
Athena looked over and could help but laugh. Saria was trying to teach Bradley to dance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorrie its taken my forever.I was kinda lazy. please forgive me!!! I hope you liked this chappie and please review!!! I have planned what is going to happened next so if I get a lot of reviews that will really motivate me and I'll update sooner, but either way I'll update sooner then I did this time!!!! Thanx!!  
  
*~*ElvenGoddess*~* 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the legend of Zelda

Wow…I get and F…I always hated when I read a story I loved and then the author never finished it and that's kinda what I did…I haven't updated in 6 years…..thats unacceptable. A few weeks ago I got an email saying someone reviewed this story, Thank-you summer, That totally brought my motivation back. I'd been away from the story so long that I had fresh ideas. I hope you enjoy, its not the holiday season, but oh well. Going back an read reading the story I've noticed all the awful typos. When I finish the story I will go back and fix a lot of things.

Chapter 9

New Years Eve Continued.

It was now 11:55 and an announcement was made for everyone to gather outside in the courtyard. The crowd of people moved quickly outside to the courtyard, which was as beautifully decorated as the ballroom. The same tiny white lights were in all the trees and the clear night sky only made everything more beautiful. The wait for the new years count down wasn't long. Before you knew it the crowd was yelling "10…..9….8….7…..6.…5….4…..3…..2…..1…..HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Link pulled Zelda close and leaned in for a passionate, first kiss of the New Year. All around them couple were doing the same. Malon had even found a handsome young man to share that first kiss with. Soon the couple's kisses were broken by the sound of fireworks exploding in the sky.

"Wow! Look that one's a fairy!" Bradley said to Saria and his mother.

"That one is my favorite" Saria commented as a gold firework lit up the sky, then slowly shimmered down like a waterfall.

A few feet away Link had his arms wrapped around Zelda and she rested her head against him. She was so happy that everything had turned out so well, this was the only place she wanted to be, in Link's arms.

The fireworks ended and the crowd moved back into the ballroom. The music came back on and many people began to dance again. Link was spinning Zelda around the floor gracefully while Bradley and Saria tried hard to copy their moves. When the song ended Bradley and Saria walked over to Link and Zelda.

"It's my turn to dance with Zelda" Bradley exclaimed.

"And you haven't danced with me yet Link." Saria added.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Zelda said smiling and then began dancing with Bradley. Every so often she would glance over at Link dancing with Saria, he was too tall so she stood on his feet, it was so cute! After another song they switched back. Athena was sitting at a near by table watching happily. She noticed Bradley yawning and Saria's dance steps were slowing.

"You look tired" she said as she walked over to them.

"I'm not…tired…" Bradley said with a big yawn.

At that moment the King happened to be passing by. "Athena, its pretty late and you have a long ride home, I'll have some rooms set up for you and the children."

"Really, that would be wonderful. Thank you so much!" Athena replied.

"You're very welcome, Impa will be here shortly to show you were your rooms are. Have a good night." The King said happily as he walked back into the crowd.

Link and Zelda stopped dancing so they could say good night. Zelda gave Saria and Bradley each a big hug.

"I bet you two will have good dreams tonight!"

The both nodded sleepily. Impa walked up at that moment and after everyone had said their goodnights walked Athena and the children to their rooms. Link and Zelda went back out onto the dance floor. More and More people began to leave as it got later. Soon the only people left were Link, Zelda, Malon and her handsome young man. Zelda's father had gone to bed shortly after Links family did.

"Were getting tired so Derek is going to ride home with me….oh I almost forgot…Derek, this is Link and Princess Zelda, Link and Princess Zelda this is Derek." Malon explained.

"Nice to meet you both, great Party Princess Zelda."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. Oh and please, call me Zelda."

"Nice to meet you as well and thanks for not letting Malon ride back alone."

"Bye!" Malon said in her cheery voice as she gave them both a hug.

Link and Zelda decided to have one more dance. They did a beautiful waltz and ended it with a loving kiss.

"Are you tired? Zelda asked?

"Actually, I'm not. You?"

"Nope! Lets stay up and watch the sunrise!"

"Sounds good to me." Link said right before he planted another soft kiss on Zelda lips.

"We'll need some snacks, follow me."

Zelda led Link to the kitchen where they grabbed a small fruit and cheese platter, two glasses and a bottle of sparkling cider. Then they walked to one of the many sitting rooms in the castle. This one had a full window looking out over the castle town and would have a great view of the sunrise. They snuggled up on a couch facing the window. The stars were still out, but the sky was slowly getting lighter.

"Link, will you promise me something." Zelda said suddenly looking serious.

"Zelda, you know I will do anything for you. What is it?"

"Please don't ever break my heart….again….those few days that I thought you and….." Link placed his finger over her lips, stopped her from finishing what she was going to say.

"Shhhh…I'm sorry about that…..those days weren't easy for me either. I wasn't sure what happened…..and it was breaking my heart as well…..I came by here everyday and your servants turned me away. They said you weren't here...or busy…"

"I know…." Zelda said embarrassed. "I told them if you came by to say that…..I watched them turn you away from my window…." Zelda looked down feeling stupid.

"Well it's a good thing you have Impa looking out for you."

"Hmmm…?" Zelda looked up curiously.

"The day before the ball Impa was the one to answer when I came by, being the smart woman she is she knew that what you had seen couldn't be true. She filled me in on why you were so upset. I understood instantly and felt stupid for not seeing it before. You didn't know Malon, so how would you know that's her behavior toward everyone. Impa said I should wait to talk to you until the ball. She also told me that the day you came out to invite us, you were also going to take us to get costumes, so Impa insisted on taking us to find them."

"I'm going to have to thank Impa later." Zelda said smiling, "and I promise you, Link that I will never break your heart or hurt you and I will talk to you before I assume things."

"I promised you, my Zelda," Link stopped for a moment to softly kiss her cheek, "that I will only make you smile." Link pulled Zelda closer to him and their lips met in a fiery kiss. When they finally parted they sat in each others arms watching the sun come up and just enjoyed being together.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. I'm not doing much right now so I should be able to update a lot for quickly. Thanks for the patience if anyone is still reading from many years ago!

*~*ElvenGoddess*~*


End file.
